Save Mobious, Save our World NEW VERSION
by lily the rabbit
Summary: This is the newer version of a story I write of the same title. It is different from the original story. One day, when a girl recieves a necklace, it sends her and her friends to Sonic's world. Can they return home, or will evil destroys them?
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Necklace

Save Mobious, save our world

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Necklace**

This is my story, from the day I received that present wrapped with a blue present wrapper. Ever since that moment, my life has changed forever…

* * *

><p><strong>(Cheryl's POW)<strong>

"Knock knock, knock knock…"

"I'm coming!" I shouted as I run down the stairs.

Someone has knocked the door and I expect it to be my two best friends, Destiny and Leon Long. Destiny is a shy girl. She was always bullied by a gang who is known as "The Unbeatables" in my school because of her name cause it is one of the top unpopular names. But I think it is lovely. Leon Long is one of the most popular boys in school. He is famous for his handsomeness and his hip hop dance. He resembles Jake Long from the movie "American Dragon: Jake Long" and a bit like Sonic. So, we also called him "Am Drag" or "Blue Hedgehog".

When I open the door, I found that it is really them! I am so glad the see them. I have invited them to play Sonic Colors with me while my parents and my bro are out.

After we greet each other, Leon told me that they saw a mysterious man (or maybe a woman) wearing a large cloak putting a present on the doorstep. But when the called the mysterious person, he (or she) quickly ran away. Destiny also told me that person was as fat as Eggman! I giggled when I heard that.

Then, Leon give me the present that person put on my doorstep. I was unsure what to do with it. Destiny shack the present, but it didn't seemed like it is a bomb or whatever dangerous object. So I decided to open the present.

When I opened it, I found that it is a beautiful gold necklace with sapphires all over it! It must have been very expensive!

"I think that we should hand it over to the police, that person must have send it to the wrong house." said Destiny. I have to agree with her, cause my mom does not like gold necklaces.

"Umm, Cheryl…" said Destiny.

"What's the matter" I asked.

"May I wear the necklace for once before we hand it to the police?" she asked shyly.

"Sure! Here is it." I replied as I give her the necklace.

When she tries to wear it, Destiny found that it is too small for her to wear. She is a little sad. Then, I want to wear it too, though that necklace surely won't fit me cause my neck is bigger then Destiny's.

When I try on the necklace, I found that it fits me well! It is really strange!

Suddenly, the necklace emits a shining light. "What the he-…" cried Leon. But before he could finish his sentence, my friends and I are sucked into the shining light! What has happen to us?

* * *

><p>What has happen to Cheryl and her friends? Find out in <strong>Chapter 2<strong>!

If you want your fan characters to be in it please tell me. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Where Are We?

**Chapter 2: Where Are We?**

What has happened to Cheryl and her friends? And who is that mysterious person? What's the secret of the sapphire necklace? Only by reading this story you can find out!

* * *

><p><strong>(Cheryl's POW) <strong>

"Ouch**! **Destiny, you are sitting on me!" I cried out.

"What are you talking about? I should be the one complaining! Both off you have fallen on me!" cried Leon.

"We are sorry." Destiny and I said at the same time while jumping down from Leon's back.

"Where are we?" asked Leon. "There are trees around us."

"I think we have been sucked by that portal to another place, just like those in the games." I replied.

There are trees surrounding us, and plants are growing everywhere. I think we may have been sucked into a place somewhere on Earth, or even another planet!

"I think we should walk around and find someone for help." Said Destiny. "I don't think we are on another planet, this place looks just like Earth!"

I have to agree with her on this one. But I also knew another planet in the games which looks like Earth. It is Planet Mobious, where Sonic and his friends live. Nah, it couldn't be! Soon, we are walking in the forest trying to find help. By the way, I sure I saw a zebra walking on 2 legs and a bird wearing clothes!

"Hey, Cheryl, do you think that that mysterious person and the necklace have something to do with it?" asked Leon.

Then, only I found that I am still wearing the sapphire necklace! Could it be that this necklace is the cause of this problem?

But before I could answer, something big and round was flying above us. It was a flying machine! Then I heard someone laughing evilly on that machine. When I look closer, I found that it is… EGGMAN?

* * *

><p>What is Eggman doing here on Earth? Or are we not on Earth? Is he that mysterious person?<p>

Find out in **Chapter** **3**!


	3. Chapter 3: Eggman On The Move!

**Chapter 3: Eggman On The Move!**

In the last chapter, the trio saw Eggman riding on the Egg Mobile. What does this mean? Are they in another world?

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POW)<strong>

"So, you are really the one, I didn't really expect you to be as young as the age of 12." Said Eggman.

"What… what do you mean?" Cheryl asked.

Cheryl and her friends are shocked. They couldn't believe what they are seeing, is that really Eggman from the Sonic Universe?

"Let me introduced myself, I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik, but you can call me Eggman. But I'm sure know me already" introduced Eggman. "Never mind, minions, ATTACK!" he shouted as dozens of huge robots came out attacking them.

"Argh! Run everybody!" shouted Destiny as they run towards the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cheryl's POW)<strong>

I'm almost out of breathe, but the robots are still chasing us! We have tried to throw stones at the robots but it didn't work! What does Eggy wants to do with us?

"Hey! What is that thing?" asked Leon as he pointed to a blue thing spinning towards the robots.

"Is that…" replied Destiny. "…Sonic? " I continued as the blue thing spinning hit the robots.

"Curse you Sonic! Do you always have to interrupt my plans?" shouted Eggman as Sonic destroyed the last of the robots.

"He he, it is my hobby!" said Sonic arrogantly. It is really Sonic! WOW!

"Now, for the final touching…." Continued Sonic as he smashed Eggman's Egg Mobile.

"Curses!" shouted Eggman as he blast off. Yes! Egg head is defeated again!

"Thank you for saving us, we are very grateful" said Destiny politely.

"No problem." replied Sonic. "What are you all doing here? There are no other humans here than Egg Head" he asked.

"We don't know too," I replied. "We think that this necklace is the cause of this" I continued as I show him the necklace.

"Eggman also mention that Cheryl is the One or something like that. I think Eggy also has something to do with this." Destiny continued.

"Hmm… how about we ask Tails about this, I can also introduced him to you." Replied Sonic as he speed off.

"Wait for us!" We all shouted together as we tried to catch up with him. Boy, he is really fast!

* * *

><p>There are so many mysteries to solve! Can they solve them all? Let's find out!<p> 


End file.
